Night of Junior's birth
by MarinaWilkie
Summary: He never doubted for a second the decision he made to keep Junior despite all the prejudice against him. He knew he would keep Junior safe and love her all the way through womanhood. Keeping Junior also made Alex so happy because she meant that he could keep something, or rather someone, else.
1. Chapter 1

Alex still couldn't believe what he had been through that day, he had given birth to a child and throughout his whole life he could never remember feeling so connected to something before. He never doubted for a second the decision he made to keep Junior despite all the prejudice against him. He knew he would keep Junior safe and love her all the way through womanhood. Keeping Junior also made Alex so happy because she meant that he could keep something, or rather _someone_, else.

He could hear Diana in the next room – Junior's room. He could hear her cooing and shushing the child. It was late and it had been a long day. The sun had fallen below the horizon and all that lighted Alex's room was the dim glow of his small bedside lamp. Everything felt so still. He laid content with his back on top of his bed sheets just listening. Listening to the sound of Diana's voice, humming. Cooing and humming. "Hello Junior", "Hello little one". Occasionally he would hear Junior react to her Mother's sounds with a giggle or a yawn. It felt like time had stopped and he was at peace, he didn't want to ever move. As he listened now, he heard the Mother gently caress her child whilst slowly lowering her into her cot. "Sleep tight". The click of a tender kiss sounded through the stillness as it was placed onto the cheek of the small miracle.

Alex knew Diana was now coming towards his room. He wondered whether she would take up his offer of sleeping at his. Not to sleep in the same bed or anything, although, admittedly, he wouldn't reject this proposal. But he didn't want to seem to be forcing Diana into anything she didn't want to do. She was a lovely lady with whom he was glad to be bringing up Junior, but he also knew that she was a very intelligent woman who would not let a man like him walk all over her. She was innocent but had everything under control. He didn't know what she would say or do when she got to his room. He heard her, inevitably, knock over a pile of baby bottles with her foot as she walked through the hallway. He laughed to himself quietly under his breath. "Oh, for God's sake Diana, why are you always such a klutz" she exclaimed as she frantically tried to put everything back to where it was. He loved how clumsy she could be sometimes, he found it...sweet.

She was in his doorway as he looked up from lying down. Her body propped forwards with a hand on each side of the door fame, looking at him. Just looking at him. Diana was tired, not physically, she didn't think, but emotionally. A man giving birth to her child initially made her angry but now she was in possession of a little girl she couldn't love more even if she tried. She didn't feel anger towards Alex any longer. Instead she felt an enormous amount of pride. "She's asleep" Diana hushed "She looks adorable, do come and see". She held out her hand towards Alex, he got up and walked towards her without breaking eye contact for one moment. He took her hand which felt small in his, cold but not the unpleasant freezing kind, more refreshing and clean in his grip. She squeezed it as she led him though to where Junior was sleeping.

There she laid all bundled up in her blanket completely still. As they looked upon her she was motionless but her face was still animated, glowing. Diana put one arm around Alex's waist and rested her head on his side. He held her back with his arm firmly round her shoulders. "That's ours" he whispered "We did that". Diana looked away from the child down to the floor.

She corrected him "_You_ did that...I didn't". Alex turned and placed his second hand over Diana's other shoulder. "Diana, _we_ did that. This is as much your achievement as it is mine". He held her between his hands firmly but still very calmly as he watched a tear drop escape from her eye and roll down her cheek. She quickly sniffed and wiped it away hoping that he wouldn't see. But he saw. He hated to see her upset, to see her crying, she was always able to bring about a good side to everything. She was such a cheerful, happy person. He wiped another tear away from her cheek but she still refused to look up at him. He then put both arms around her back and hugged her. He held her against his body solidly but softly. "This is _our daughter_."


	2. Chapter 2

Diana sunk into Alex's hold and let her head rest against his firm chest, nuzzling underneath his chin. Her arms went under his shoulders and wrapped upwards. There was something about Alex that just made her feel calm and like everything would be okay. When she was around him, her clumsiness never proved to show as much, she always seemed peaceful with him. They both found comfort in each other, and through Junior who was still sleeping silently in her cot. Alex's right hand moved up to caress Diana's head, fingers gliding through her glossy blonde hair. She often had it up in a high pony tail but she had let it down once they got back from the hospital because Junior kept reaching to try and play with it. Alex pulled Diana apart from him and held her still, just to look at her. She looked amazing, so full of life. Her hair, now he noticed, was so voluptuous. There was so much of it flowing down, twirling round at the ends. Her radiant skin shone at him and looked so precious. He bought his hand up and pushed a section of hair behind her left ear revealing her wide eyes looking on him.

He could see her eyes flicking from his gaze to his lips. Diana's lips parted as she their faces got closer. He could feel her breath on his, before she then planted a small airy kiss onto his lips. She briefly pulled back at looked at him before smiling and letting out that innocent giggle he was so fond of. In the next moment they had pulled each other back for more.

Their lips moved slowly with each movement perfectly syncing in with the last. At first they were both hesitant that the other was okay before Diana then held the back of Alex's neck as he bought her waist closer to his body. After a long kiss they pulled apart and Alex looked at Diana to see what she would do next. She looked at him and gave a slight nod, not with her head, but with her eyes, never for a second losing her sweet, cheerful persona. He knew what she wanted, and he wanted the same thing.

In one large motion he swept her up, one arm under her shoulders and the other under her knees. Being Diana, she shrieked and immediately started laughing at Alex's action. He giggled slightly before then placing his lips on hers to shush her "We mustn't wake Junior". "No" She said, their lips connecting again once more as she slurred out the word "Sorry". Alex started to walk away from Junior's cot and back towards his room next door. To do this he moved his face away from Diana's to see where he was going which meant that she just moved onto his cheek and down to the side of his neck. He could hear her chirping noises near his ear as she did so. He smiled at this, she was so adorable. As they walked into his bedroom, her feet smacked up against the door frame. The shock caused her to bite slightly where she had been kissing. Both winced and looked at each other. Diana smiled and with the voice of a small child said "Sorry", before then giving Alex a small peck on the lips, as if to kiss it better. He did the same back.

"Sorry".

Alex walked her up next to the bed and placed her down. She stood opposite him. For a minute they just looked at each other silently. Each knew of the content and peace they bought the other and were happy to just stand and look on each other lovingly without saying anything. Eventually, it was Alex who spoke.

"Do you remember the time you came round to my front door and lied about those papers just because you wanted to see me?" Diana definitely did remember this, she couldn't believe she hadn't thought it through at the time, so stupid, but she wasn't ready to admit that she remembered this to Alex. "No, when?" But the growing rosiness of her cheeks betrayed her words and Alex could tell she definitely _did_ remember the scenario. He could tell she was embarrassed by the mentioning of this story so Alex broke the silence again to say "I was so glad you had the courage to do that, I would have been too nervous you would reject me or something and I would end up looking silly or...". Her expression stopped his mouth. She looked at him shocked. Alex, Dr Alex Hesse, thought that _she_ would reject _him_. "Alex, I've always wanted you, ever since I rolled in on that stupid crate and landed on top of you..." he smiled in fondness of this moment "...I knew I would end up with you, I would never have rejected you!" Their lips came together again and moved with each other flowingly.

"I love you."


	3. Chapter 3

As they kissed, Alex untucked Diana's neat shirt from her trademark high waisted trousers. He put his hands round to her back underneath her shirt. The heated touch of his hands on her skin made Diana give out a deep sigh. She pulled her face away, still with Alex's touch around her waist, and slowly started to unbutton his top, button by button. As she worked her way down to the last fastening, they stared into each other's eyes, both smiling. Her teeth showed a perfect smile with her lips already plumped from where they had kissed. She brushed the shirt off of Alex's shoulders so it dropped to the floor and left his bare chest. Her hands went over his firm front lovingly before then reaching upwards, inviting him to pull her shirt over her head. Her head, naturally, got caught up in the collar for a second, which caused her to let out an adorable giggle, followed by Alex doing the same.

After both tops were on the floor, the couple kissed as they undid each other's trousers and stepped out of them. Diana could feel how much Alex wanted her, she couldn't remember that happening with many guys before, but then again she had never felt the way she did about anyone else before either. Both, excited and now just down to underwear, lowered slowly onto the bed – Alex sitting up with Diana straddling across his lap. Still kissing, Diana cupped Alex's face with both of her hands as she could feel Alex unclasping her bra. As soon as it was off, she gently eased him down to rest his head on the pillow so he was now lying down look up at her face. He caressed her breasts as they kissed causing her to let out small moans. She took off Alex's underwear before then standing up and ridding herself of her own. Alex loved the way she wasn't being overly fluffy and romantic. Diana enjoyed being romantic but they just wanted to be a normal couple who loved each other for who they were and what they've been through together. They didn't need to erotically take each other's pants off in order to show their affection for each other. A little romance was nice of course, but they both knew that they weren't in a Hollywood blockbuster and, therefore, not every motion would be perfect. They loved each other all the more for feeling the same about this.

As she placed a leg on either side of Alex, she leant forward and kissed him again. Alex didn't want to initiate the love making, he loved Diana so much and, so far, she had been very much in control of this whole experience and he wanted her to relish in the joy and respect he felt he was giving her. As soon as they started, the kissing and moans intensified but not the aura of the experience. Their love making was exactly that: the making of love. It was long and slow. It was much like the first time they had had sex when Alex was pregnant, this meant they had no choice but to take it slowly. But now, they and a beautiful baby daughter, sleeping silently in the next room, so they could get even closer to one another because Alex's swollen stomach wasn't in the way. Both Diana and Alex fell deeper into love as they moved with each other. They were able to look at one another and admire them. Alex would adjust his motions to hear Diana give out a small squeal and bite her lip.

Eventually, both knew the other was close to their limit. Alex sat up as Diana held his head close to her chest. She ran her fingers running though his hair as he licked and kissed on her petite breasts and firm nipples until she contracted and let out a series of sharp moans in delight. Smiling widely she then cupped his face in her hands again and kissed him lovingly. She rolled off of him and both lay on the bed, staring deep into each other's eyes through the dim light coming from the bedside light. Alex stroked Diana's hair slowly with his left hand whilst holding her waist with his right. They were both still breathing deeply as he said "You're beautiful". She giggled, shook her head slightly and looked down in embarrassed disbelief but his husky Austrian accent was still so attractive. She leaned across to his face so the tips of their noses were touching "You're mad" she chuckled at him. She pecked him on the lips "I love you...so much".

In the next room they both heard the small murmur of Junior beginning to wake up.


End file.
